


Lucky Mornings

by sarahxsmile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming wakes up to her more and more often these days because it's easier for them to be alone. His thoughts one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Mornings

He wakes with his face to the window and blinks at the streams of light that blind him. He turns, blocking it out, towards the heat of the other body in the bed. Her body is always so warm, heated like a furnace. He’s told her that, when they’ve shared a bed on summer nights, and how he should push her out so he can sleep. 

Her laugh was always loud, and he would tell her to be quiet because they had to be. Have to be. No one knows. Somehow, some way, in this world, in this tiny little town, no one knows about them and the heat that she gives off. 

But she would still laugh and say he never did, though. Say that he always keeps her close. That she keeps his skin warm through the cold winter months.

And that was before. And before the guilt still curled in his stomach like a stone weighing him down, and he was sure it did her too, but they could never stop. He guesses they still can’t. But this guilt is still in him, adding up with every day, every second that Snow is gone from his world. He wonders if their life here would ever be a happy one. He wonders what will happen when she returns.

Except they might not return here. He should go there, shouldn’t he? Find a way home, true home. This isn’t his world, and he knows that, but he closes his eyes for a moment, because it kind of is too. Cursed or not, he knows things here that are home too. 

The sun is warming his back now, and he watches her shift, the slatted rays stuttering over her skin and long, long hair. It's perfect- her skin- and he would have never expected her hair to curl the way it does- she's always got it straight down to her hips. He wants to reach out and feel through it, the knowledge of how soft it is lingering in his mind.

He calls her Ruby Red sometimes because of the streak in her hair and the way her lips leave their mark if she wants them to.

Sometimes was always at night, or maybe in the morning, if they were lucky and alone. 

They're lucky and alone a lot these days.

He watches the way her skin moves as she shifts. He reaches out to touch a mole just under her shoulder blade, thumbs over it curiously. 

It's like the spell is broken, pulled from the way she’s captured and enchanted him without moving, and a new spell is formed in the way her lips spread wide in a smile that's paler than her usual bright red lipstick grin. He can't keep his eyes off of her for a single moment. She's her own kind of spell, keeping him enchanted, and sometimes he wishes he wasn't, but she's so beautiful.

Her eyes open then and she blinks at him. A noise growls low in her throat, pleased and warm, and she presses closer. She shifts up, closer, and their lips press softly.

It's nice, these mornings and nights with her. He misses Snow like an ache in his soul, but the heat radiating from Ruby Red's skin almost makes up for it, at least for a little while.


End file.
